This invention relates generally to connectors for wire conductors. More particularly, the present invention relates to clamp-type connectors for electrically connecting ground conductors in a communication system.
Connector devices of numerous types and configurations have been advanced for receiving and securing the ground conductors for communication systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,319 discloses a neutral wire connector for electrically connecting a plurality of aluminum or copper wires. The device employs a plurality of wire receiving and screw receiving openings selectively dimensioned and shaped for receiving wires of various dimensions to secure the wires in place.